


Hush

by Pelydryn



Series: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Butt Plugs, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Pornalot, Teasing, the world's first teledildonic butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: Notallof Arthur's ideas aregoodideas...Includes an appearance by the "world's first teledildonic butt plug"!





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> This was written for the Pornalot challenge "Tease". I'm finally getting around to posting these.
> 
> And thank you to polomonkey for organizing the fest and pushing me out of my comfort zones. You're so much fun! Thank you!

————————-

 

_**Clotpole** (10:36:45): Emrys, you're the laziest PA ever. Get your arse to my office NOW. _

_**Merlin** (10:37:33): Don't you ever get tired of bossing me around? _

_**Clotpole** (10:38:22): It's a hard job, but somebody has to do it _

_**Merlin** (10:38:44): How hard can it be? _

_**Clotpole** (10:39:56): …not HARD enough. I've had an idea!_

_**Merlin** (10:40:09): ???_

_**Clotpole** (10:40:56): Tell you tonight. Now get over here!_

 

————————-

 

“No.”

“Come on! It'll be fun.”

“Let me rephrase that: Hell no.”

“Merlin,” Arthur whined. “Imagine how much more _pleasurable_ it will be! And look! It's all controlled through a phone app. Here, I'll send you the website.”

Merlin's mobile beeped.

 

_**Clotpole** (20:08:17): <https://www.lovense.com/vibrating-butt-plug> _

 

With a sense of foreboding, Merlin opened the link.

“‘The world's first teledildonic butt plug?’ Seriously?”

Merlin had tried plugs before, but this—this was something else. Vibrations controlled remotely? From anywhere in the world?

“It syncs to music?” he asked, voice rising in disbelief.

“Yes! Or I could program different vibration patterns. One for ‘Bring me coffee now, you idiot,’ and a different one for ‘By all that's holy, keep my father out of my office.’”

“And this is a good idea because…?” Not that Merlin was opposed. But still. He had principles.

“Aw, come on. I watch you sit at your desk, chewing your lip till it's red and swollen, running your hands through your hair, leaving it all tousled… And those glasses! Good lord. You're a bloody tease. It's time I returned the favour.”

Merlin groaned. “And that’s with a remote-controlled vibrating sex toy? You couldn’t replace your one-way window so I could gaze upon your beauty instead?”

“You know I need privacy. Besides, doesn't this sound like fun?”

“Errrrr…”

Merlin looked at the webpage for ‘Hush’—god, what a poncy name. He never could say no to Arthur, but he had learned to negotiate. It was a necessary skill for surviving life with a Pendragon.

“It says there's an option for ‘vibe together.’ Now that sounds like fun. And it gets tiresome texting things like ‘A client is here to grovel at your feet’ or ‘Would you fancy lunch, your lordship?’ Unless you couldn’t handle it?”

Arthur’s face broke into a mischievous grin. “I’ll order two then, shall I?”

Merlin stomach churned with excitement and dread. But he wasn't going to let Arthur see any of his trepidation. Instead, he donned his sassiest smile.

“You're the boss.”

 

————————-

 

The evening the package arrived (thank fuck for discreet mail-order service), they practised inserting the plugs but didn't turn them on. “I don't want to ruin the surprise!” Arthur said. Then they explored the app and programmed the vibrations. It might be difficult to recognise the patterns, but practice makes perfect. And Merlin was likely to get lots of practice.

The next morning, Arthur was horrifyingly chipper. “Just think of the fun we'll have tonight!”

Merlin wasn't enthusiastic; he was preemptively mortified. What if his body physically reacted in front of his co-workers? Arthur could hide in his private office, but Merlin sat in the open, on display for all to see.

Once at work, Merlin had difficulty focusing while waiting for Arthur's “message”. Despite expecting it, he still squawked in surprise at the intensity of the stimulation. Vivian glared at him. Merlin waved in apology.

The vibrations were the short-short-long pattern indicating ‘get me coffee’. They were stronger than anticipated, and Merlin's cock immediately sprang up in interest.

The buzzing didn't stop, and it probably wouldn't until he delivered the prat’s coffee. Which meant—damn it—he would have to walk to the kitchen while pretending nothing was happening. Arthur was undoubtedly watching through his one-way window, laughing at him.

Time to send a message of his own. He sent the pattern that pulsed like a heartbeat. It meant “You're a prat!” Arthur had objected but wouldn't forget it. Take that, clotpole.

The sensations in Merlin's groin built as he walked. His arse burned, and his cock was about to explode. Keep walking. You're almost there. You can do this.

On the way back, Merlin ran into the terrifyingly professional Morgana Pendragon. By then the constant vibrations had made his erection painfully hard. He could barely walk. “Are you quite alright?” she asked. “You look flushed.”

God. He battled the urge to grab himself and search for relief. Focus, idiot. “I'm fine,” he squeaked before scurrying away. Just a little farther, almost there… A spasm overcame him, and for a moment he thought he'd climaxed in front of the whole office. Thankfully not.

Finally he made it into Arthur's office and shut the door. Arthur sat at his desk, eyes closed, sweat beading up on his forehead. He moaned slightly. He had clearly received Merlin's message. The sight of Arthur flushed and wanting did nothing to alleviate Merlin's discomfort.

“I got… your damn coffee… prat…” he stammered. “Now turn… this thing off!”

Arthur's eyes popped open. “Fuck, Merlin, come here!”

A strangled groan burst from Merlin's mouth. “Turn… off… must go work…”

Arthur shook his head, then stood, stalked across the room, and used his body to press Merlin against the door. Then Arthur's hot mouth tore into his. He ground his arousal against Merlin's own, and Merlin came undone. Afterwards, he felt lightheaded and tingly. He collapsed against Arthur, and they clung together before finally turning the vibrations off.

“Bet you like my one-way window now,” Arthur murmured. Merlin batted at him.

“I will never get any work done like this.”

Arthur smirked. “Lucky for you, I hear your boss is in a great mood.”

“Arthur!”

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“We can't go on like this. Think of the laundry.”

“You could go naked? I wouldn't mind.”

“Your father would. He might have me executed!”

“That _would_ defeat the purpose.” Arthur nodded and kissed him sweetly. “So perhaps this wasn't my best idea ever. But I still can't wait for the commute home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like Merlin? Come chat with us about it! There is information on how to here: http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/


End file.
